Super Smash Brothers: Ultimate tournament
by TheElvenSamurai
Summary: This is a story on SSB following my favorite character through a tournament.I appoligize for the first chapter for being short.This is alos my first fic, so It is probably very poor compared to most people on here.
1. The intro

Chapter 1: The Introduction

In the digital world of gaming there is one grand tournament known as Super Smash Brothers. It is the most coveted tournament as the Nintendo game characters have won the rights to enter it from the rest of the companies. Many characters from different games have fought in the preliminary rounds to compete in the ultimate SSB tournament. It is now time to for the tournament to begin to find out who the ultimate gaming character will become.

"It is growing nearer to our _retirement_ my brother," said the right hand to his slightly crazier brother the left hand.

"Yes, we must find replacements to rule the Nintendo kingdom," added the left hand as the right appeared to look out toward a computer that was showing the combatants for their tournament.

"This one looks promising," said the Right looking at an elfin n looking boy.

"Eh," the left said coming over, "Yeah, I think his name is Link," He went back the corner of the room that he was standing in. They would have to prepare for the tournament soon. At that moment Link did a finishing move on an unlucky opponent. Link smiled as he sheathed the hyrulian sword and was beamed out of the arena to the gathering area of the final combatants.


	2. Many Meetings

Chapter 2: Many meetings

Link stood in the area in front of what appeared to be a stage. He looked around at some of his competition. He had spotted Ganondorf talking to a couple people boasting about how he had gotten far in a tournament that probably didn't even exist. He really wasn't much of a villain outside of the game. He just had the ego the size of Jupiter. He also spotted the Mario brothers talking to a couple of people that Link didn't recognize. He also saw more of the few people from the last tournament. He then spotted Mr. Game and Watch walking around.

"You seem to be a little old to be in this tournament don't you think?" Link said smirking knowing that would get his attention.

"Eh, well young one for your information, I have been given a couple of upgrades just for this little tournament," he said in an old voice turning his head around, and then he started to walk back to the same way.

"I didn't know you would be in the tournament ,also," giggled a sweet voice behind link. The girlish voice had also covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed with a smile on his face and then fading away. He removed her hands from his eyes and turned around. "What do you mean 'also'?" he asked hoping she meant as just another contestants.

"Yes, I am also competing," she said with her voice getting slightly more stern. She started to give that look to him.

"I can't fight against you," Link let out before he realized that he had said the wrong thing. It had came out of his mouth the wrong way. He soon then found Zelda's hand an his face leaving a hand print. She then started storming off mumbling something about the way all men were. He really meant that he couldn't fight her because of his feelings, instead of because she was a woman.

"Welcome to the SSB ultimate tournament," announced the Right hand now sitting on the stage that was in front of the combatants. "You have all been selected to compete through preliminary rounds to eliminate those who are not worthy of competing. Many of you have come from all around. The first round will be held with three combatants in it, but we shall not start until tomorrow. This will give you enough time to look over the new rules. Until then you will each be given a room to stay in through out the tournament." He disappeared and paths lit up to bring them to the hotel rooms were they would stay. Link followed one path and found his room. It was right next to Zelda's.


	3. ROund One

Chapter 3: Round One

Link had woken up the next morning and went to check to see what the tournament ladder to see where he was supposed to start. He was in the eighth branch along with Mario and some one named Marth. He figured it was a new contestant and would probably be a push over. He rushed over to the area that he was supposed to go to prepare for the first round. He also noticed that Zelda had started on the exact opposite side of the tournament as he did. He just hoped someone would eliminate her, so he wouldn't have to fight her.

Once arriving Link saw three capsule looking things. There were instruction that read: Step into the capsule and wait for the round to start. It will transport you to the selected stage for the certain round. A computer will tell you the rules of the round. He did as it said and stepped in. He also saw Mario step into his. Link waited for only a few moments until he heard a computer sounding voice.

"Rule selected: two man survival, stage selected: Hyrule Temple, fighters get ready fight!" the voice faded as they started to disappear and faded onto the stage in their own way. Link had come in by a vortex of air that wrapped around him making his air blow up ward. It created the effect of him having the ability to fly. He looked at Mario and Marth enter and smirked.

"Are you two ready?" He asked unsheathing the Hyrulian sword and bringing his shield in front of him. He also had a bag of bombs, the boomerang, and a bow and arrow tied behind him.

"Sure am ,Link," said Mario forming a fireball in his hand launching it at Link as Marth came behind him and knocked him to the ground with his sword. Link quickly jumped dodging the fireball and twirling in the air and charged up an arrow and shot it at Marth. Marth quickly used his counter to dodge the arrow. Link quickly charged at him stabbing his sword into Marth's cape by accident. He then ripped it out.

"You are going to regret that fool," stated Marth with a Japanese accent

"So, you do speak," said Link who had rolled away from Marth. He then started to charge toward Link who had his hook out and got Marth. He then leaned back on the ground and flung him off the edge. He screamed as a flash of light came from the void. Soon a platform appeared above the stage with Marth on it.

"Nice work," Marth said jumping down knocking out Mario. "But you will have to do better than that to defeat me." Link gripped his sword tightly and started to charge toward his knocking him back. "Pretty good, but can you handle this." Marth started to charge up his sword. As he did so, it started to glow a dark purple color. It smashed down on Link sending him to his back with small wounds on him. He got up breathing heavy sheathing his sword and reaching behind him to get a couple of bombs.

"Are you giving up weakling?" taunted Marth smirking.

"No, I'm doing the exact opposite," stated Link throwing two bombs at him as they exploded in his face. A couple of them hit Mario as he jumped down from the platform and hit a bomb-omb making him lose his last life. Link then started to charge toward him hoping to take Marth's last life. Many things were running through the mind of Link at that moment. One of which was for the sake of Hyrule. Link connected swords with Marth as the two of them started to fight for ascension into the next round. If he had some more bombs he would use it to send him flying. A thought just came to his mind as he pushed Marth back. He pulled out his boomerang launching Marth out of Hyrule castle making him star.

"Nice effect," said Link doing his taunt before he was beamed out of the arena.

"Winner: Link," said the computer voice as the capsule was opening up. "Please proceed to the ladder board to receive your next instructions." Link exited the capsule as said and went back to the ladder board. He looked seeing that Zelda had also advanced along with Luigi, Mewtwo, Gannondorf, Mr. Game and Watch, Samus, and Roy. On the board flashed that the next round would be starting in two hours. This would give the victors of the first round a break, and a chance to brag.


	4. So it begins

Chapter 4: So it begins

Once Link got to the resting area where only those who won the first round could get to, he set off to look for Zelda. He was going to try to explain to her what he really meant by what he said earlier. He looked around and saw a bunch of the others sitting around talking about how they won their first match and how they would win the next. He then spotted Zelda sitting on a bench looking annoyed at the guy who sat next to her. He had red hair and a blue chest plate on. He also appeared to have had a circlet on around his forehead. Something in Link told him to walk over to the guy and to beat his face in. He started to walk over to where the two where sitting.

"You know I am a Prince," he said to Zelda in the same accent that Marth had spoken in. "Hey, you are the one who defeated my brother," He said pointing at Link bringing him the attention of Zelda. "Bur that is ok, since I didn't want to hurt my brother's pride by defeating him." He seemed to have the same cocky attitude as his brother. Link looked at Zelda who looked even more annoyed.

"I believe Princess Zelda is annoyed by you and that you should leave he presence immediately," said Link in a slightly defensive and angered tone.

"My name is Roy, refer to me as Prince," said Roy as he smirked, "and I don't remembering this beautiful lady telling me to leave."

"Well, it is apparent that she is just being polite and waiting for you to stop talking about yourself," Link said this as the look on Zelda's face turned from annoyance to anger.

"It seems that me and you are up against each other in the next round, so I'll wait to thwart you there," he said walking off to go do something else. Link turned to Zelda only to be slapped again leaving an imprint of her hand on his face.

"I can look out for myself, Link," she said walking off in the opposite direction venting her anger on a not expecting Mewtwo who seemed to be lying on the path to leave the area that lead toward the capsule she was most likely going to enter. Link sighed and sat down on the bench as Luigi come over.

"What did you do to make her made?" asked Luigi who had to go up against her in his next match. He was giving on of those anime sweat drops that happen in most anime. Link just stared at him and stood up.

"I'm not in the mood right now," he said walking off toward his own capsule to hope to get the next match over with, so he could get the tournament over with. He was becoming to get stressed out about it. He also wished that Zelda would listen to him instead of drawing conclusions for herself.


	5. Quarter Finals

Chapter 5: Quarter Finals

The right hand was sitting looking at replays of the first round. He was trying to predict who was going to advance into the semi-finals. He always enjoyed guessing who would win his tournaments except this time it mattered more than ever to him. It was difficult for him to say early in the tournament.

"Give it up brother it is too early," said the left hand dully. He had been sitting there watching the tournament. He seemed to be bored and wasn't really interested.

"It is imperative to know who will take over for us," stated the right hand in a stubborn tone of voice.

"Whatever," said the left waiting for the second round to start. "I don't really care since we won't be fighting them to find out if they are worthy."

Link was in his capsule waiting for the next round to start. He was feeling a mix of depression and anger at he moment and wanted to defeat Roy quickly. He sighed thinking over and over again what had happened in the garden area. He heard the capsule next to his click shut indicating that Roy had entered it. A sudden anger started to grow inside Link. He wasn't going to spare Roy one once of his attacks. The computer screen came on like the first round.

"Rules: ten-minute face-off, stage: Dreamland: Fountain of Dreams. Ready to fight in three, two, one," the computer voice shut off as Link and Roy were teleported to the stage that they were to be fighting in. When they got there, Roy had a cocky expression on his face as he waited for Link to come and fight him.

"You know we have ten minutes right?" he asked wanting Link to come at him soon.

"Yes, but why waste energy the first few minutes," responded Link in an almost as cocky tone. Link pulled out a couple of bombs and through them at Roy, but he was ready and jumped into the air with his sword pointed down toward link. Link quickly pulled out his sword to block the attack. Roy's sword scrapped Link's face as it started to trickle down his face. Link managed to push Roy away from him for a little bit. He wiped his face of with his sleeve. He looked at his sleeve being able to tell that there is blood on it. He grew angrier and charged toward his opponent with great force. Roy then blocked Link's attack with his own sword. Link quickly threw out some bomb-ombs and got Roy out only to be gotten out himself when Roy respawned. Link respawned and took out his bow and started to shower Roy with arrows. He was able to deflect the majority of them but not all. Link shot one last arrow and jumped up into the air and slammed his sword on top of Roy. Roy quickly dodged the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that. I tried the same thing one you," Roy said in a confident voice.

"Not exactly," he said smirking. He then hit Roy in the face with his boomerang. He then pulls out a bomb and through it at him getting another knock out. Link was ready this time when Roy came down to get his next score. Roy was beginning to get angry and was starting to lose his focus.

"You know she hates you," Roy said hoping to get Link made as well. It worked as link charged and took Roy by surprise and knocked him off his feet.

"Never," Link sliced across Roy's chest," ever," he took another slice, "ever," this time he thrusted his sword into Roy's chest. Roy flew back in pain. "talk about Zelda you worthless scum," Link then kicked him off getting his last score.

"Game Over, Link is victorious," said the computer voice. Link and Roy were both teleported back to the capsule. Link stepped out as he saw Roy limp out and run off to get away as fast as he could.


	6. A break,possibly

Chapter 6: A break, possibly

Link stepped out of the capsule with a satisfied grin on his face. He was glad that he had survived the majority of the tournament. He walked over and checked the tournament ladder to see who he was facing off in the next round. He was to go up against one of the oldest Nintendo characters, Mr. Game and Watch. He also saw that Zelda had advanced, and that her nest opponent was to be Mewtwo. Link had a feeling of who he would have to face in the final round.

There was an instruction for the competitors to head to the gathering area where they first met at the beginning of the final rounds of the tournament. Link immediately took off toward the area hoping not to run into Zelda on the way there. He could sense that she was ticked off at him for something he was unsure of. Link finally got to the area and saw the master hand and his left brother on stage.

"Good evening semifinalists," said the master hand in a some what of a satisfied voice. He knew that who ever the champion was that the throne would be left in good hands. "I congratulate you for making it this far, but the tournament is not over yet. The semifinals and the finals are the most challenging and most stressful rounds of the tournament. We will be having this tomorrow, so that you can rest. We have also invited friends of all the competitors to watch the last couple of rounds. With that final word I shall release you to your rooms," the master hand and his brother vanished in a poof of smoke. Link started to walk back to his room.

Link walked half way down the path when he was tackled by someone. He also heard a girlish giggle come from the person.

"Hello, long time no see," said the voice giggling again. Link looked up to see the sage of the forest, Sarah. Link smiled looking at his girl friend. Sarah got up off of Link and held out her hand for him to take. "You never call anymore," she said in an almost annoyed voice.

"Sarah, what are you doing her, doesn't Hyrule need help being guarded?" Link asked in a happy tone.

"With Gannondarf here in the tournament, there is no need for me to keep watch all the time, besides I thought it would be fun to see you and Princess Zelda fight in the tournament," she replied in a cheerful tone. "You never answered my question. Why don't you call me anymore? Do you remember the song?" she asked in a stern voice.

"No, I still remember I jus… uhh don't have the time anymore. I have been very busy. Especially since I got into this tournament," he said sweating hoping that she would buy that.

"Fine, I guess that is good enough for now," she said sullen for a little bit, but she then smiled again, "let's go out tonight," she said still smiling. At that very moment Zelda walked by and was going to apologize to Link about how she was acting until she saw Sarah. She grew angry and started to walk away. "Hello, Zelda, wanna come with us tonight, so you can relax?" Sarah asked her as she turned around.

"Sorry, Sarah, but I need to rest for the two rounds tomorrow," Zelda replied in the nicest way she could. She really wasn't mad at her, but she was really pissed off at Link. Since it was his old girls friend, or so she thought, that he was talking to. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she didn't really care either.

Link watched Zelda walk off to her room and shrugged in his mind. He didn't really care she didn't want to hang out with a couple of friends on the last night of them being there.

"Where were you having in mind Sarah?" Link asked in a polite and gentle tone.

"Well…," thought Sarah carefully. She knew that this would probably be the last night in a long time that the two would be able to spend for awhile. "The beach," she answered finally smiling.

"Alright," answered Link wondering why she chose that place. Once there he could see in the distance a pier of some kind. The sun was now setting and there was a cool beach breeze blowing. Sarah smiled as he leaned her head on his shoulder. Link also smiled and looked out into the horizon. It was a peaceful evening and a good break from the tournament.

"You know Link, if you win, you will need someone else to help rule the tournament with you," Sarah said gently and softly. She was extremely happy to see Link after all of these years. This came to a shock to Link. He wasn't told that the winner would be given power over the entire Super Smash Brothers tournament.

"Eh?" he said after a little bit hoping that Sarah would elaborate on what she said.

"Yeah, you get control over the throne if you win the tournament if you win. Didn't they tell you that when you entered?" she said now taking her head off of his shoulder.

"No," Link said a little worried hoping that he hadn't angered her.

"Oh, well anyway you know now, and you get to chose someone to help you rule the throne. You know like the Master Hand and his left and slightly more insane brother," she said beaming up at him. Link now understood what she was asking him. He did like her and all, but he just wasn't ready for commitment.

"Uhhh… I sort of need to get rest for tomorrow," he said blushing. He knew that he would have to give her an answer eventually, but for now he could get away with not telling her. He then rushed up the path back to his room and tried to go to sleep. It was hard with the internal fight going on inside of him between Zelda and Sarah.


	7. Link vs Mr Game and Watch

Chapter 7 Link Vs Mr. Game and Watch

Link was rushing down the path to the arena were the semifinals and finals were to be held. He had over slept because of what was on his mind the previous night. He was still feeling the fight go on now and hoped that he would be able to fight with the distraction. He sighed as he was getting closer wishing he had gotten their earlier to see Zelda's game. He knew that she was very angry at him and knew that he should apologize for what ever he had done.

He got to the arena to see the victor of the battle was Zelda. He could see her waving at the crowd through the giant screen that they watched the match on. These last few matches have been the only ones that there have been able to watch.

"Hey kid," said an old rough voice, "to bad you missed the match. It was really good. You were almost late for our game." Link turned around to see Mr. Game and Watch talking to him. He was leaning against the wall next to his pod in a cool and calm manner. Link was surprised to see how polite his competitor was being. "Though I personally wouldn't want to go up against her next, but that doesn't mean I will through the match," he said as the doors to the pods. Zelda and Mewtwo stepped out of them. Mewtwo didn't talk or acknowledge the two of them and immediately went up the path to find a place to watch the next match from the stands. Zelda took one look at Link and cold shouldered him.

"Good luck Mr. Game and Watch," he said before leaving to also find a place to watch as well. She found Sarah and sat next to her giving her a smile not really knowing what happened on the beach last night.

Link and Mr. Game and Watch stepped up to the doors before they opened again. Once they opened the two gave each other a glance of confidence before entering. The doors shut and the computer turned on.

"Rules: Ten man death match. Stage: Battle Grounds. Start in 3, 2, 1," the computer said as Link was virtualized along with Mr. Game and Watch. The two appeared on the stage as the crowd was cheering frantically for the match to begin. To their surprise they could see the crowd as if they were right there, but they knew they were in a computer environment so no deaths would occur. Link was staring aimlessly into the crowd and spotted Sarah and Zelda. He could see that Sarah was cheering with a "Go Link" sign held up. On the other side had been "Go Zelda." She didn't know what she would do if Link advanced as well.

He then turned his attention back to Mr. Game and Watch who could tell he was looking at the crowd.

"Ready," he asked drawing his sword. Mr. Game and Watch got into a battle position.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said and held a serious look on his face. Link started to charge him with his sword, but when he got there, Mr. Game and Watch with launched himself into the air and was coming down on Link hard knocking him to the ground. Link had underestimated his opponent like most people would have done. He now knew that he had indeed been upgraded for the purpose of fighting in this tournament.

Link started to think of what he could do to defeat him. He took to much time and Mr. Game and Watch was close to him and sprayed his gas in Link's face. Link flew back almost falling off the edge. Link quickly jumped up and threw his boomerang at Mr. Game and watch. He wasn't expecting it and was hit falling onto hi back. He then started to think of what to do next. Link then decided that ranged attacks would be better than melee attacks right now. He started to barrage him with arrows. Mr. Game and watch dodged most of them and started to shoot his own ranged weapon at him. Link took the Hyrulian sword and started to charge at Mr. Game and Watch again as he started to follow suit. The two came to the middle matching each other for melee attack. Unpronounced to them a bomb-omb had landed in front of them as the two went in for an attack. They had accumulated enough damage to be sent flying off of the stage.

The two had been going at it for about an hour or so until they had one life left each. They were both breathing heavily and stared at each other. They both could tell that the other was tired. Link drew his sword and held it weakly getting ready to attack.

"Wait," said Mr. Game and Watch. "We are both tired, and we both have reached our limits." he said in staggered breaths. He was implying that he had an idea.

"I'm not going to give up if that is what you think," said Link in a slightly arrogant tone. He wasn't about to lose when he got this far.

"No, no," said the other chuckling, "I am old and I am about to kill myself if I try any harder," he said looking like he was about to pass out. "You were a worthy adversary, and you deserve to move on."

"What are you planning?" the Hyrulian asked. He had put his sword down slightly and was a little confused.

"Good luck in the finals," he said and did a couple of back flips before jumping off the edge of the stage and losing his last life. He got out of the pod first and started to walk toward his room. Link was dumfounded and put his sword up.

Sara stood up and cheered happily and looked at Zelda. She wondered why she didn't stand up and cheer as well.

"Why aren't you cheering?" she asked her in a kind voice.

"Because he is my next opponent," she said in a slightly disappointed tone. The last thing she wanted to do was face Link in the tournament. She got up and started to walk back to her room. Sara shrugged and started to leave as well. She started to try and figure out who she would cheer for in the finals.

Link stepped out of the pod soon after the two left. He had sweat on his forehead and wondered why Mr. Game and Watch had thrown the match. Though it was the right thing to do if you wanted to throw in the towel, but it was still a mystery to him. He then moved onto other things in his mind. One of them was how he was going to fight Zelda. He didn't want to, but he knew he would. He also knew that if he gave up and let her win she would kill him.


End file.
